


Demon [Sebastian x reader]

by rize32



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sebastian Michaelis - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rize32/pseuds/rize32
Summary: "Who's that young lady bocchan?"
  "I'm not sure, but she looks familiar"
  "Looks like the fate united us once again Ciel Phantomhive"
  In Ciels life returns person which he has long forgotten about. Unpredictable charming lady that starts to attract a lot of attention. Which is charming and sometimes brutal, but at same time always noble.
  "Keep reading. It's one of the most marvelous adventures that anyone can have."   ― Lloyd Alexander
  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAxxhZXCxEc





	1. THE BALL DANCE

## THE BALL DANCE

 

"I'm not into going" says Ciel as he lays invitation on his desk.

"I think it wouldn't be bad idea to attend this ball dance" advises Sebastian, Ciel supports his head on his hand waiting for an explanation.

"A lot of important people will be there, that mean that this person is influential. It wouldn't be bad to meet someone like that, would it be?" Unwillingly Ciel expires.

"I see, we will participated it. It's tomorrow so prepare everything"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bows, leaving the room.

**_-next evening-_ **

"those are some high rank people" says Sebastian observing the crowd which is rushing in manor.

"Indeed, I wonder who's the host" as both of them walk in big bright hall. The music is playing while people are dancing and talking. For a while they're walking through the crowd, greeting acquaintances. 

"Is that the host?" the music goes quiet, people start to whisper. All eyes are on young lady which is slowly walking down the stairs in luxury, but at the same time simple black ball dress. Her [h/c] hair is elegantly moving with her body, while she is holding dress with her hands dressed in long black gloves. People seem to be stunned, observing her in their surprise. She stops, still standing on stairs where everyone can see her.

"Today I'm your host. My name is [f/n] [l/n] and I'm looking forward to meet you" her voice is firm and steady, but at the same time gentle and friendly. While she is talking her eyes analys people. For a moment her eyes stop on Ciel, a slight smirk appears on her face, quickly replacing it with charming smile.

 ** _That shine, that shine that_** ** _appeared_** ** _for a moment in her eyes is not human like._** Sebastian thinks to himself.

"Let the ball begin" gently she expands her hands, slowly leaving the stairs. People surround her, trying to get to know her better.

"bocchan I must warn you that this place is full of demons" Sebastian whispers to Ciel, which can feel that something may be wrong.

"why would so many demons gather together if they hate each other?"

"I belive this lady may be in their interest" Ciel nods.

"Who it may be, that young lady bocchan?" asks Sebastian, which notices that Ciel is trying to say something about it.

"I'm not sure, but she looks familiar"

"Looks like the fate united us once again Ciel Phantomhive"  


	2. THE SOUL

## THE SOUL

 

**_This pleasant fragrance...definitely a human_ **

_**But how?** _

"Lady [f/n] it's my pleasure to meet you" says Ciel, slightly bowing, kissing your hand.

"Don't you recognise your old friend?" You say politly, with hint of mocking in your voice. Ciel seems to be thinking, before he is able to say anything a young man disturbs.

"May I steal lady [f/n] for a moment" he expands his hand, asking for a dance. At a next moment you are already spinning in the rhythm of music. People made space in the middle of the dance floor. While you're swinging people start to include, dancing by your side.

"Have I told you that you look stunning lady [f/n]?" He smiles, pulling you closer.

"oh you're flattering me" faking a slight laugh, like you care. The dance floor is full and it seems that people are enjoying, having fun.

"I'll be taking her" Ciel offers you a hand, quickly stealing you from man. Before you know he is already holding you, continuing dancing.

"I had a feeling that someone has to save you from that man" he says with a slight smirk.

"You have a sharp eye" while you are dancing you notice how people are observing your hand. After the dance, Alfred, your butler, requires silence for a toast.

"I'm glad that everyone is having fun. I would like to annunciate that you're all invited on ceremonial ship launching " you raise your glass for a toast, saying "to new and old friends".  
  


_**-** _ _**Sebastian** _ _**p.o.v-** _

"Why are everyone staring at her hand?" Ciel asks, observing people. There are three rings on [f/n] hand. There is a ring with red diamond, on middle finger with black and on index with white.

"The red one is the soul of her brother, the white one are remains of angel and the black one are demons remains" says a man which was dancing with [f/n] before. Ciel only glances at him, observing those rings.

**_Impossible_ **

"And how would a young woman get them?" Ciel already knows that this man is no human.

"It's not completly clear how, but you can smell that beautiful fregnance of her soul from here"

_**Indeed** _

"And what is so special about her soul?"

"Human who at first took angels life, refused to be one of God children. But to kill a demon, that is fascinating, it adds that irresistible scent, only try to imagine the taste. So no matter how charming she may look, her soul is on the edge, she can't go to heaven nor to hell" a smirk appears on mans face.

"Many people would do that if they had a chance" says Ciel which clearly knows what he is saying.

"May be, but this is only one life chance as would a human say"

"Is that so Sebastian?"

"Indeed it is" 

"So what are you trying to achive?" Ciel says mockingly.

"To get a contract with her" Sebastian trys to hide a slight smile after hearing that. Man raises his brow waiting him to tell what's funny about it.

"How are you planning to get a contract with her when she haven't made one already while she was in impossible situation? And that butler is well respected demon Rahab. And as it is not already enough complicated I can clearly feel presence of guardian"

"Indeed. In worst case we will skip a bit of sweetness and steal her soul" the music starts to play once again.

"Don't worry someone like you could never touch someone like me" interrupts [f/n], which just joined.


	3. OLD FRIEND

## OLD FRIEND

 

"Oh how rude of me" man slightly bows, kissing your hand. " I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. Arthur Beauclerk, Duke of St Albans" a beautiful young man with black hair, which true name is Samael.

_**Definitely a demon** _

"Lady [f/n] I believe it is time" there is Albert waiting for you.

"I would love to have a lunch with you tomorrow" you say to Ciel, which glances at Sebastian that nods, indicating that there are no appointments for tomorrow at that time.

_**He sure changed a lot from that little shy boy** _

"It would be my pleasure" he slightly smirks while you're leaving them, going up the stairs, few of your company partners join. For next hour you are at your meeting room discussing about trading market and ceremonial ship launching.

"how boring" saying out loud, after everyone left the room.

"Going back to the dance?" Albert slightly smiles at your boredom.

"oh Albert still better than being stuck here with me" his face becomes scowl.

"and I'm planning to stay alive for a long time or maybe you want to give up?" slightly you smile, making fun out of him.

"I'm not going to give up on your brothers soul" he sure is arrogant for a butler.

"We'll see" both of you slightly smile, returning to the dance.  
  


**_-next day-_ **

"welcome Lord Phantomhive" Albert shows Ciel and Sebastian the way.

"where is lady [f/n]?" asks Ciel which takes a seat by the table in beautifully designed garten.

"she will join you soon" says Albert already bringing the dishes. Ciel and Sebastian both notice you walking between black roses accompanied by panther. For a moment they lose sight of you behind big shrub. When you come closer there is no sight of panther, only a black cat with red eyes. Sebastian feels great blast of energy, that is caused by guardian.

"I-I'm glad you joined us lady [f/n]" Ciel barely let it out then sneezing. That makes you smile knowing that he is allergic to cats.

"Forneus leave" cat elegantly walks away, putting a slight smile on Sebastian face, he recognizes familiar name.

"for how long have you been in this town?" Ciel starts the conversation.

"For less than a week" as you start to enjoy the meal.

"business?"

"Indeed. But I guess I missed my hometown to much so I came back" slightly he raises his brows.

"But let's not talk about this boring things" Ciel slightly smiles while drinking tea.

"then what would be in your interest lady [f/n]?"

"To know what happened with you in this past years. I heard some interesting rumors"

"rumors like?"

"that since you came back you're doing some dirty work for the Queen. Just like your father"

"it may be. But after all those are only the rumors not facts" slightly he smirks.

"just like it's a rumer that someone is dead. But since the body is not found there is no facts about that persons death" it is a harsh hint of your past, which is similar to Ciels. Sebastian slightly smirks at those sharp words.

"indeed" agrees Ciel which thinks that it's referring on his past.

"you always had a sweet tooth" slightly teasing him after the dessert is brought.

"Looks like you know some details about me"

"oh~ I know a lot about you" exchanging indirect sarcastic jokes like a ball.

"it's a shame that you don't remember an old friend. I'm offended" even if he does remember you, he wouldn't recognise you. And a memory of unknown disappearance of yours, would prevent him to think about it.

"it was a pleasure to have lunch with you. It's a shame that my schedule is persecuting me" Ciel stands up from the table.

"I'm looking forward to meet again" he slightly smiles, quickly changing in scowl after he turns around. He hates to fake that stupid smile.

"Ciel" he stops, stepping aside

"How did the king lose his home?" his face is serious not showing much of entertainment. The riddle stucks in his head, going. He takes a seat in coach with Sebastian opposite.

_**How did the king lose his home?** _

"It can't be!"


	4. NAMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei reader-chan! 
> 
> It's recommended not to read those names outloud~~
> 
> Here you have some interesting facts (taken from different religions) that will help you to understand story in the future

**_ Samael (in our case  _ ** _** Arthur Beauclerk) ** _

**_"a powerful archangel who has had many roles - the most important being that of destruction and death as well as he is an accuser and a seducer. Samael is regarded as both good and evil.Depending on tradition, Samael can be a fallen angel or he can be seen as an angel who is still loyal to divine law but enforces the darker side of faith (in either form he can be considered an alter-ego of Satan or a unique entity in his own right). He could be the embodiment of corruption and amorality."_ **

............

**_ Forneus (fallen angel marquis who appears as a sea monster, in our case can  _ ** _**shift shape** _ **_ ) _ **

_**"Though most people think of demons as evil-doers, Forneus actually protects others from the acts of evil-doers. Forneus can bestow a good reputation to those who are deserving. He excels in teaching communicative arts including foreign languages and rhetoric. The Marquis also can influence others to grow a fondness or admiration for a person of his choosing, regardless of previous judgments and conditions. His demon form is that of a giant sea monster like those spoken of in science fiction books and films, though this seems to be more of his "guardian" form and not one that he uses to communicate with."** _

.........

_**Rahab (in our case Albert)** _

**_"Rahab is or was the angel of insolence and pride, responsible for shaking the waters and producing big waves; he is also responsible for the roaring of the sea. Rahab is the Fallen angel of "pride" and "violence." It promotes violent crime with the intention of killing the human being in a way to destroy and annihilate God's creation. It's a mythical , a of the waters, the " of the sea". Rahab is also seen as a deity in the text. Rahab represents the primordial abyss, the water-dragon of darkness and chaos. Rahab offers treasures and possessions lost in shipwrecks, it saved Sefer Raziel, which contains all knowledge and mystical secrets._ **

 

_**Ugh~~ Let's continue shall we?** _


	5. REALIZATION

## REALIZATION

 

"Magnificent ceremony" people are greeting, complimenting and flattering.

"is there something wrong?" Alberts eyes are flicking from person to person.

"No there is no problem" His senses increas dramatically near the sea...

The speeches were followed, presenting and explaining about market and how will your company benefit the city and people.

"And now the moment that we all waited for! Please Lady"

"Let's bring 'Sea Monster' alive!" fancy music begin to play, while the toast is made after releasing the ship into the sea. People are joyful, observing magnificent ship. Once again you're surrounded by bunch of people exchanging words.

"we are holding ceremony in Beauclerk manor" announces one of your partners.

"oh God why do I need to be part of this"

"I believe God won't help you" there is Sebastian on your side. Slightly you raise your brow having a slight smirk on your face.

"This is from Ciel Phantomhive" he gives you a small gift box.

"was he too busy to give it to me personally?" already teasing.

"he was held back by someone" it are acquaintances which aren't into letting him go, not yet.

"then until next time" his eyes graze you, then he respectfully does his usual bowing gesture, while Albert mockingly smirkes at him.

"why is demon accompanying Ciel?" sharp tone reveales your frustration, when you took a seat in coach.

"they are connected by contract. But you already knew that didn't you?" his mocry smile earns him scornful glance. You open the gift that you got from Ciel. Slightly you smile, there was knight in the box.

"Looks like after all he does remember you" notes Albert. For a while you took a look through the window, thinking what you should do about Ciels contract.

"we arrived" Albert openes door for you. A grand villa is lit with torches, which are creating different shades of orange.

"Lady [f/n] we were waiting for you" the manor is full of people and it seemes like this will be one of usual social gathering, of which you are bored of. Albert notices how sick you're of all the noisy people which are surrounding you.

"My Lady" in your surprise Albert offeres you his hand. It is better then to be in unbearable company. He guides you to the middle of the dance floor.

one two three  
one two three  
one two three

then _*clap*_

raising one hand, laying it on his

back and forth  
back and forth  
back and forth

then _*step*_

continuing dancing, revealing a great passion, which is only seen when you are dancing.

"I'll go and catch my breath" after the dance you walk outside. There is a beautiful garden while the moon light creates different shadows and figures.

"I'll bring something to drink" Albert goes inside, leaving you alone.

in silence you're walking around the different flowers which seem colorless in the dark. Manicured hedge of bushes are creating walls, offering isolation and privacy. There is a fountain in the middle of grass, on which you take a seat. The stars on the sky, the wind in hair making you to close your eyes.

A slight sound echos, may be from the wind?

pulling a small blade out from the boot, not in hurry.

quick!

soundless...

a shadow appeares behind you

Filthy hands are trying to obtain a touch no matter slight or firm it would be enough. Spinning around cutting the hand, which blendes into the dust, disappearing, forming again few meters away.

"quite reckless for a fallen angel with these kind of abilities" a dark figure formes in shape of young male. It says nothing, again disappearing, flicking around you. At next moment the shadow fall, disappearing.

Something hit it?

Glancing around. There is Sebastian which is holding silver knives.

"Are you alright my Lady?" he slightly tiltes his head in interest, after witnessing current action.

"you deprived all fun from me" saying teasingly, acting like what happened is completely normal.

"My bad, forgive me" he smiles. After all he finds your satirizing entertaining.

"Interesting" as you take a walk around him, already analyzing.

"You sure look-alike Vincent, lovely move for a demon" as you get closer to him whispering on his ear "Or should I say for a fallen angel" 

for a second it seemes like he is shocked, quickly faking a smile. Before you can continue Ciel interruptes, which just joined. Suddenly refocusing on him.

"How did the king lose his home?" once again you place him in front of the same riddle.

"A horse took his castle" Ciel acknowledge with a smirk, catching your eyes.

"Recognising your old friend?" Your name was familiar, but he couldn't remember nor could he believe in possibility that you're alive. Until now.

"Forgive me for my ignorance, it was hard to believe in such pleasant surprise"

"but was not impossible" glancing at Sebastian.

"Indeed" Ciel smirkes at your hint.

"my Lady!" Albert interruptes which seemes to finally find you. 

"people are starting to miss you" says Arthur which is by his side.

"We will meet soon Ciel" Grabbing a drink which Albert brought, not paying much attention on him, already leaving with Arthur.

"you should take a better care of your Lady" Sebastian mockingly says to Albert when he passes by. Albert keeps a poker face not amused even a bit by his words.


	6. PROCURING

## PROCURING

 

"Bocchan is there something bothering you?" there is Ciel behind his desk reading the Queens letter. He is so into it that he holds cup of tea for a while, not taking a drink. Without saying anything he lays it down, thinking.

"What do you know about procuring?" Sebastian smirks

"it's popular in London. Why are you asking, are you planning to enjoy yourself at this early age already?" Sebastian says mockingly, having fun teasing Ciel which pays no attention on it.

"it says in the letter that prostitution is increasing, even though that the procurers are getting killed"

"And what is our task?"

"to find out who's murdering them. This is the second murder this week"

"it seems like someone is disposing of rivals" Sebastian adds

"and it says that there is a new substance on the black market"

"new substance?"

"indeed, it's new product which is spreading fast. One of them is fast addictive and the other one is daze drug"

"You're assuming that it's all connected?"

"well the Queen thinks that it is. She is worried about the power and influence that the person behind it is gathering. It will for sure start to expand business on other areas"

"get ready we are going on the crime scene"

"yes my Lord" Sebastian bows, leaving the room.

_**-[f/n] p.o.v-** _

"What is that satisfying expression for?" asks Albert when you were passing by the crime scene.

"Oh don't you remember what happened yesterday?" slightly you're smiling with a scorn glance observing cold body, which has a hole in head, result of getting shot.

"perfect shot" he says in his admirable smirk.

"what a beautiful day is it" changing the topic. The clouds are dark, gathering to create a curtain which will bring the rain. On your surprise there is Ciel next to police officer accompanied by his butler.

"oh what a terrible sight" all of them turn your way.

"Madam I advise you to turn away from this scene" Officer approaches you.

"oh such a terrible image" slowly you put your hands over your face slightly touching it, while slightly nodding left and right. For a second you try to hide a smile that widen on your face.

"Excuse us we should have secure the crime scene Madam"

"[l/n] ,[f/n] [l/n]" introducing yourself since he haven't seem to remember you. He takes a moment to think, the name sounds familiar.

"Oh Lady! Lady [f/n]" he says in his surprise, since you have your mothers last name.

"It has been a while Lord Arthur Randall" He is a family friend, close with your father.

"I have heard that you arrived in town while ago. When I saw you the last time you were just a child. So how did you like Spain?"

"Oh Spain?" he laughs about it, thinking that you're surprised that he knows.

"Your father told me that you went there to live with your mother"

_**So that was your excuse father?** _

"My mother you say" sarcastically you smile in questionable tone, then continuing

_**mother....** _

"Spain is a beautiful country, but I really had a wish to return in England"

"Is your brother with you or he had stayed in Spain?" your smile freeze, while it starts to slowly fade.

_**brother...** _

"He stayed there, but somehow he is still with me" slightly you touch your red diamond ring.

"It's time for me to go, it was nice to see you" Because of unpleasant theme you decide to leave and talk to Ciel next time.

"Let's go Albert" both Ciel and Sebastian notices your cold glare which is not matching with your actions.

"Spain?" Ciel stops you with his words, when you distance from the crowd.

"We were rescued and we went to live in Spain" since the Phantomhive were close with your family they knew what for real happened, at least they think they did.

"And your mother?" Ciel slightly tends his head observing your reaction, doubting in your story.

"she's in Spain" it was obviously a lie since she is no long among the living, but Ciel can't know it.

"Until next time Ciel" there is coach waiting for you

"Until next time" he said wondering what is really going on, while Sebastian starts to look around like he is searching for something.

A young male with white hair approaches. Without saying anything he opens the door of coach waiting for you and Albert to enter it. Before joining you, he glances at Sebastian, allowing him to feel blast of energy while having his typical mockingly smirk on face.

"you can't help yourself but to mocker?" He slightly smiles at Albert.

For a while were you riding, slowly the day turns into the night. A view on your mansion displayes in front of you.

"huh? what's this?!"


	7. FIRE

"huh? what's that?!" mansion come into view. The sky is brightened by fire in which your home is drowning. The flames are dancing over the building, slowly burning it into the ashes.

"stop the fire" your face turns into scowl while your heartbeat slowes down. Calm voice, dead glance, behind which is hidden wrath. 

Both, Albert and Forneus are already distancing in inhuman speed. Since the coach stops on safe distance, your servants approache. Camille looks up to you with tears in her eyes.

"w-we tried to stop it....but it went out of hand and now...it will burn down..." Abel embraces her while are Zachary and Felix speechless observing ferocious fire in its derangement. 

"Oh God what are Albert and Forneus doing there!!??" Zachary screams in his dread. All are shocked when they disappeare in flames. But in the next moment flames seems like they are opposing to each other. Less and less are they aggressive, as they calmly fade onto the night. The smoke mixed with ashes and sparks is flying from embers. The moon is throwing light on mansion, which left part is completly burnt down, but luckily was the other part of mansion untouched. 

Speechless you're heading to the building. Torches are ignited on burned area, the dark figures becom recognisable as you approache them.

"We did as much as we could" Says Forneus checking the area.

"My Lady I suggest you to stay on safe distance" Albert sayd in his concern.

"I think I'm not so prudent that I would care if my dress burns or not" fragments of embers hit the floor, fuming and sizzling. Carelessly you're walking through intolerable heat, contemplatively observing what is left of the building. There is it. Glistening under the ashes. You pick it up, wiping the dirt with your palm. Mothers pendant, which means so much to you. In hope you open it, there is a picture of your mother, brother and you. All of you seem so joyful...but now...barely you remembered that feeling, which seems to start vanishing away. As you close your eyes, it seems like everything is slowly slipping away...

"My Lady" Albert approaches.

"My Lady?" he repeates since you gave no response blankly staring at demolished image. Slightly you turn head his way.

"what are we going to do about this?"

"we'll stay in town until my chambers are rebuild"

"Lady" Forneus glances at you indicating that something is out of place.

"Lady [f/n]!" servants approache not sure what just happened and what is going to happen.

"Since your chambers aren't harmed stay and look over the mansion" a sign of relief appeares on their faces since they were afraid of rage and blame.

"I'm counting on you" they are surprised at your calm reaction. They can not understand how can you be so calm about it nor can they understand how Albert and Forneus extinguished the blaze. But they rather remain quiet about it.

"yes!" all say determined to take good care.

"...we really don't know how this happened...but we hope that some day you'll be able to forgive us" Felix says as they all bow.

"I know it's not your fault" you say before taking a seat in coach. Albert and Forneus join you.

"It was set up" Forneus says without hesitation.

"they took a chance when we were all away" usually was mansion protected by guardian but since was Forneus in city with you the building was unprotected.

"who may be behind it?" Albert says thoughtfully.

"we'll find out. Forneus stay at mansion, we don't want to have problems again" you didn't want to risk it even if there is a small possibility that it will happen again, since they tried to stage an accident.

"yes my Lady" he leaves the coach, organizing servants.


	8. INVITATION

"Albert" he enteres the room.

"Have you found any useful information about this procurer?" he glances at the name that's in front of him.

"Indeee I had"

"excellent" that puts a smirk on your face.

"A letter arrived my Lady" there is a letter on a silver plate that he is holding.

"hmm?" you pick it, noticing familiar emblem, it's Phantomhives.

**...**

_Dear Lady [f/n],_

_I heard about the incident that happened yesterday. The feeling of demolished home is more than familiar to me. Since there is a lot that I want to talk about with you, I would be glad to hold you as my guest and friend until your mansion get's rebuilt._

_Greetings,_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

**_..._ **

"what is it?" Albert shows his interest, since you seem surprised.

"Pack the bags and call the coach, we are leaving" he smiles not sure what's going on.

**....**

"we had arrived" the coach stops.

"Lady [f/n], we have been waiting for you" as soon as you step out of the carriage Sebastian greets, already expecting you.

"Good afternoon" you politely say as he guides you and Albert inside.

"Lady [f/n] I'm glad you decided to accept the invitation" Ciel, on top of staircase, you only give a gentle nod.

"Sebastian show them their chambers" Sebastian slightly bows.

"please follow me" he leads you upstairs while Ciel goes his own way, not paying much of attention on you.

"This are your places" Sebastian shows you around, well designed rooms.

"Room for Albert?" Albert slighy smiles at your concern which you try to hide behind your sharp tone.

"is there a possibility to him stay close, since I'll need him" you say before Sebastian gets a chance to suggest anything.

"there is a room close to this one, if you don't mind" lightly you nod.

"I didn't know we are planning to stay at Phantomhive" Albert notes.

"does that make you upset?" mockingly you glance at him noticing his smile, while Sebastian in his interest observes unusual relation that you two have.

"is this alright?" as you enter the room.

"Does it suits your taste Albert?" indeed your relation sure is unusual especially for fallen angel and human.

"yes, thank you" he mockingly glances at Sebastian which is surprised even if it doesn't seem.

"bring our bags" Albert slightly bows leaving the room.

"Lord is waiting for you to join him at the table" Sebastian slightly bows.

"Sebastian" your voice stops him from leaving.

"Yes?"

"I won't let you to take Ciel from me"

"hmm?" smirk widens on his face.

"he was like a little brother to me. I can see he changed a lot and that he is far from innocence. But, I won't allow anyone to take someone that I care about away from me, not this time. Especially a demon or fallen angel. I'm not sure what you truly are" he sure is interested how much you may know about the dark side of faitht.

"indeed he is far away from innocence. And so are you Lady [f/n]" he knows nothing about you, but a sweet fragrance is enough to tell that you are a bad person.

"Nothing will stop me from completing my task, especially something like you " despise reveals itself in your sharp tone.

"and what are you planning to do about it?" he says mockingly. It is entertaining to hear such words from powerless human.

"Isn't it pathetic that you despise humans but still you can't survive without them?" his smirk haven't fade, even though that he keeps it forcefully. Before he can answer Albert interrupts.

"Lady" Sebastian bows, giving you an arrogant glance, keeping his smirk as he leaves the room.

"Albert how do you break the contract?"

"why do you ask my Lady?" he asks sarcastically, since he already knows the reason.


	9. The past

"Albert how do you break the contract?"

"why do you ask my Lady?" he asks sarcastically, since he already knows the reason. Since he only get a playful smile he continue.

"One way is that the order of contracted person is disobeyed"

"And the other way?" you say considering the possibilities.

"Is to kill contractor" it sounds like a challenge which you prefer over the first option.

"we'll succeed" says Albert, showing his arrogance. A smile of agreement widens on your face as you are already walking down the stairs.

"this way lady" says a young maid with glasses. She opens the door of the dining place. Ciel is already behind the table, talking to Sebastian.

"I have been waiting for you" Ciel says with sharp tone. There is nothing to say about it so you only smile.

"have you got any lead who may set the fire?" somehow he already assumes that it isn't an accident.

"not yet, but we are working on that" Ciel smirks since he knows you got nothing.

"so you're queen's watchdog?" changing the subject.

"Indeed, as were all my ancestors" he says prideful, Sebastian smiles at his cockiness.

"investigating the murders and solving the problems?" his eyes seem to suspected something.

"indeed, as you could saw yesterday" he rarely talks about work with his guests, but he wants to see your reaction.

"oh such a terrible image it was" you are not even trying to hide your coldness which reflects in your mocking tone revealing sarcasm.

"but it's better to sacrifice some bad people for greater good" you add carelessly, like you're approving the murders.

"still the murderer must be seat in front of the law" he says decisively.

"it's interesting that you're the one saying that" both butlers smile at that one.

"I'm not sure on what you're targeting" he realises you may know a lot more than he thought, the  information which can harm his reputation.

"I believe we are all the same in front of the law" you continue to tease.

"indeed" says Ciel which notices that you're not actually believing in that.

"but we will bring the one who had done those crimes in front of justice" not that he cares for the law, he is just fulfilling queens will.

"interesting" you let out chuckling.

"If I correctly remember you're here about two weeks?" in his interest he tiltes his head, focusing on you.

"yes I am"

"and before that you were in Spain?"

"indeed" that put a smirk on your face since it seems that he is in doubts.

"what happened before that if I may ask?" he showes his intrest in your disappearance which happened few years ago.

"I think you should know what happened" Since you were really close when you were younger, you think it would be fair to tell him. You got serious but not emotional, Ciel leans forward ready to listen.

"back then when we were kidnapped, me and my brother were thrown in terrible conditions, like we were some animals. We didn't know where were we nor what was the reason behind it. Our fate would be tragic if a stranger wouldn't save us. Later we found out that he was sent by our mother. After that she took us in Spain, to start a new life. But I decided to come back in England, back to my father, since he couldn't be with us because of his important role in London" such a skilled liar. You told convincing story, which seems genuine. Still it is true that you and your brother got kidnapped. And indeed your mother sent someone to save you, someone who betrayed her later, taking her soul, then trying to obtain yours and your brothers.  

"I'm glad it ended well" He glances at your hand, his eyes stop on red diamond. He knows you're lying, since he knows about your brother soul.

"Have you ever found out who was behind it?"

"No I hadn't" again lying, you know exactly who it was and you aren't ready to let him to sneak out with this. 

"Thank you for the meal" you stand up from the table, politely you leave the room.

"Bocchan do you believe her?" asks Sebastian.

"Of course I don't, she sure is hiding something. I have a feeling that she may be involved in this  current events"


	10. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> well, what the heck... Hey you!
> 
> hell yeah there's an update, so it's time to read~~

"Viscount Aleistor Chamber it's a pleasure to meet you" a young man with blonde hair which is full of himself takes a seat by your table in private part of restaurant, while Albert smiles at your fake Spanish accent.

"the pleasure is all mine to meet such a beautiful lady" He leans his head on arm closer observing you like you're something that he hasn't seen yet.

"hmm?" he seems surprised when you put a familiar emblem in front of him. Lightly you smile since he in interest tiltes his head.

"everyone leave" staff and butlers leave the room.

"so what is your request?" he asks to make sure that you know what the emblem represents.

"I heard there are some interesting events going once in a while"

"oh that's so" a seductive smirk widens on his face, to hear that someone like you is interested in underground auctions at which are sold women, for body parts, or individuals to be used in ritual sacrifice.

"let's see if your show can amuse me"

"Lord" his pupils widen as he snickers in his interest hearing your Spanish accent.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you" he writes something on a small piece of paper, sliding it to you.

"then until next time" he polity nods his head leaving the table.

_London SW10, 9 pm, friday_

"Lady shall I call the coach?" says Albert which just came in.

"yes" in peace you enjoy your tea, showing him the paper.

"so you're saying it's tomorrow?"

"Indeed. I guess we have enough of time to do other things"  
  


**_-Sebastian p.o.v-_ **

"Have you done what I said?"

"yes, here are the names of procurers and their informers" He give Ciel the document.

"what's this?" there is an unfamiliar name and little information about the person.

"there is not a lot known about this person since it appeared a month ago"

"that's the person we are looking for" since the murders started a few weeks later after the new person appeared it seems logical to focus on it.

"we have arrived" they enter the building.

"Ah Ciel. So you finally decided to come. I was expecting you"

"Lau it has been a while"

"Indeed. I knew this will bring you here, soon or later"

"so who is TristanAbaddon Sanguinarius?"

"Before we start" in expectation Ciel listen.

"About what are we talking?" Ciel's face turns into scowl since Lau again has no idea what is going on.

"ohh~ that one" as he reads the name once again.

"he appeared one month ago, his influence started to spread fast. No one had seen him nor talked to him in person"

"that's all you know?"

"he is connected to prostitution, maybe he is the one taking our procurers down?"

"I see...it must be him" says Ciel thoughtfully to Sebastian.

"we are leaving" they go outside taking a walk to place near.

"the name is probably fake" notes Sebastian.

"Indeed it is. This is going to be an interesting case" as they enter the shop.

The candles are creating mysterious mood while the coffins lay randomly around the place. There is no sign of anyone in this abandoned shop.

"he is sleeping isn't he" Sebastian opens the coffin which seems most appropriate.

"oh~ Sebastian he he" Undertaker sticks his head out, with wide smile.

"Gimme a good laugh" he already stepped out of coffin ready for the show.

Sebastian begins to entertain him, while Ciel observes in his boredom.

_**You never get**_ ** _satisfied_** _ **, don't you?**_ Sebastian thinks to himself while Undertaker is maniacally laughing.

"oh~ priceless he he" Undertaker wipes tears of joy, ready for questions.

"What do you know about TristanAbaddon Sanguinarius?"

"He appeared about a month ago in the underworld. He already has a lot of influence and is spreading his business in prostitution, for now" they already heard that, it seems like there really isn't a lot known about him, yet.

"is there anything else?"

"Well it's fake name" both of them in interest listen what he has to say.

"TristanAbaddon Sanguinarius...someone had fun he he~. Tristian....in French means sorrow. Abaddon...Means ruin, destruction in Hebrew"

"Hebrew?...and Sanguinarius?"

"Sanguinarius...bloodthirsty he eh"

"Bloodthirsty..." Sebastian says thinking

"Maybe this is more personal?" The name seems like a mocking warning to someone.

"we'll dig more into it. When there will be more known about him" says Ciel already leaving the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rearly on this page but....
> 
> I write on wattpad, I update regularly there, so you can find all of my works on: https://www.wattpad.com/user/rize_chan32


End file.
